


There Once Were Stars in His Eyes

by galacticCannibal22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Breaking Promises, Crying, Depression, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eridan is a space captain yay, M/M, Mentions of Solkat, Outer Space, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sadstuck, Sappy, Short & Sweet, Space Pirates, Vague Descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticCannibal22/pseuds/galacticCannibal22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll try."</p><p>"Tryin' isn't good enough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Once Were Stars in His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so gay wow shoot me pls

“I screwed up.” 

His words are soft and hollow, as if he no longer holds warmth in his body. His eyes are casted upon the floor, and you could feel the regret oozing from his pores. The troll was always sad; you have only seen him smile a couple of times, none of which, were with you. It's as if he deems you unworthy, how funny may it sound to think such a thing. You're a higher standard, you excel above him in status and quality. Yet, you can't seem to be good enough for him to reveal true emotion. 

“What do you mean?” 

Your voice makes you wince, it is too soft and caring for your taste. You loathe for people to seek weakness in you but here you are, speaking to this scrawny excuse for a lowblooded troll. He lifts his head up, black tufts his hair falling into his eyes (you can’t seem to remember the last time you've seen it cut short, period) and you watch his fists tighten till his knuckles are a deathly white.

“I broke a promise.” 

It feels like the wind drained from your lungs the moment he finished his sentence, for you can no longer breathe. Sollux, one of the most trustworthy of the crew, broke a promise? It may sound petty, but to you and everything you thought he was and valued, flew out the window. His arms shook, "I will leave if you want. I'm no longer needed here."

You let out a deafening sigh, he always acts as if everyone wants him gone, and you cannot say that you've never wished that. He shrinks down twice his size, shaking like a leaf about to fall from a tree branch. Before you can think about what you were going to do, you find yourself wrapping your thick arms around his thin, broad shoulders. The lowblood nuzzles his face into your chest, his bloodpusher pounding hard against his ribcage.

“I am not sendin' you off, Sol. So fuckin’ quit actin’ like I’m goin’ to ship you off the moment I get the chance. You made a simple mistake, that's all."

You hear a muffled ‘Sorry’ against your sternum. “Let it out, Sol.” It takes him a minute but before you know it, there is a bawling mess in your arms, snot and tears smearing all over your new jacket. Kanaya is going to give you hell for it, but you can handle that. You're glad that he shut the door behind him, you wouldn't want some employee or crew member to waltz in at such an awkward time.

“I’m th’orry. I’m th’o fucking th’orry. Plea’the don’t hate me. Don’t hate me.” 

Sollux' s voice breaks your heart into millions of pieces. Sure, you have heard and seen him cry before, but not like this. He has never broken down and cried as hard as he is now. His lisp is too strong for you to understand his ramblings. You pretend to listen. 

All you can do is hold him tight and coo sweet nothings in his ear. A pang of guilt sends your head rolling, you start to question what you are doing. You're not his Moirail. You are definitely not his Matesprit. Why he came to you is beyond question. You'll return him to Karkat once he is done having a crying fest. Hopefully, he will forget this all happened and you two can go back to not getting along.

“Please stop.”

You whisper, your lips brushing against the shell of his ear. The troll quivered against your chest, hiccupping and choking on tears. You push him off and force his head up so you can see his freakish eyes. Yellow tears cloud them so you try to wipe them away. Sollux stares at you, a look of uncertainty and most of all, regret. Such a pity, this troll is. You hope that one day he will go back to being the snarky, sarcastic troll he was.

“I’ll try. “

“Tyin' isn’t good enough.” You say.

He stays with you while you fill out paperwork. You made him promise to stop crying in order to stay. Sollux had agreed, now sitting in one of your office chairs, staring out the ship's windows. Your cabin has the best view, you like to think. Half of the right wall is nothing but windows, allowing you to see the stars and galaxies as much to your hearts desire. Sollux seems to appericiate the view as well, his own stars and moons reflecting into his mutated eyes.


End file.
